


【银鹰】don't forget me

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 銀鷹車快銀黑化
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	【银鹰】don't forget me

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕點梗的文，第一次寫的黑化，望食用愉快

Clint觉得头痛欲裂，后脑杓上狰狞的伤口仍旧不停渗出血来，他举起手想摸一摸伤口的确实状况，却发现自己的手被手铐铐住了，仍然钝疼的脑袋让他无法思考出现在发生了甚么，然后他就被人从地上硬是拉到了一个坚实的怀抱，温热的身体紧紧箍紧他，模糊的意识终于回笼，他听到抱着他的人说出低沉而透露出几分危险的话语“Old man，你终于属于我了。”

昏暗的房间里，男人的手被铐在床头，沾染了鲜血的衣服被扔在了地上，男人的身体狼狈的裸露在空气中，淡色的乳头因为骤然接触冷空气而挺立在结实的胸膛上"啪"的一声，巴掌落在了男人圆润的臀瓣上，男人嘴里塞着口球，只能发出呜咽的叫声，平常根本不可能流泪的眼睛此时却像坏了的水笼头一样分泌出一滴又一滴的水珠"old man，为什么要逃呢？"银发的青年扯下了年长者的裤子，用力从内裤边缘拔了一撮的毛发下来，剧烈的疼痛让男人的脚踢向了青年，青年一把握住男人的脚掌"old man，为什么？"青年似乎没有想得到答案的样子，虽然他问了为什么却一点都没有取下口球的意思"old man 不要再想着逃跑了，我不会让你再有离开我的机会。"青年拨下了年长者最后的阻碍，挺着粗大的阴茎直直进入了男人的身体，没有经过润滑和扩张的后穴立刻被撑裂出血，男人疼的胡乱蹬腿却没有晕过去，他死死盯着曾经救过自己的青年，他想不明白，为什么事情会变成这样，青年拿起了一旁的内裤盖住了男人的眼睛，就着血液开始在男人的身体里进出。  
灼热和疼痛不时从后穴传来，这场性事获得快感的始终只有青年一人，直到青年射满了后穴，男人的阴茎依旧疲软的垂着，甚至因为疼痛而畏惧勃起"终于结束了"男人这样想，青年却凑到了男人耳边，魔鬼般的低语直入灵魂"old man没有结束哦，我会直到你生了才停止哦。"  
有了精液的润滑，接下来的性事倒也不是那么难熬，Clint暗暗想着保存体力，然而下一秒，肠壁的敏感点被戳中，男人的阴茎一下挺立了起来，青年见状，开始重点攻击那处，磨擦.挤压.顶弄，男人在阴茎未被触碰之下被青年操到了高潮，后穴开始缩紧，但是在阴茎将要射出的之时，青年按住了马眼，男人焦急的想要射出，他想开口却只能发出呜呜呜的叫声"old man 不行哦，我还没有说可以射。"青年微笑着说出，男人无法反抗只能呜呜的求着青年，青年拿下了男人脸上的内裤"记住自己被我操射的样子，old man。"他放开了按住马眼的指头，阴茎高高射出了白浊的精液，随着青年的操弄射的满床都是，阴茎软了又硬，硬了又软，直到男人再也射不出东西，因为高潮而昏睡过去，青年才最后射入男人的身体。

Clint坐在餐桌前，身后插着一根粗大的阴茎，他狂热迷恋的自己上下动作着，随着阴茎的深入逐渐到达高潮，手上的手铐早已取了下来，他却丝毫没有逃走的欲望，银发青年双手握着男人的腰举起了男人让他无法继续动作"old man 我是谁？""你…你是Pietro"男人沉迷情欲的眼睛迷恋的回头望着青年"你还记得什么？""我…我记得….Pietro，我是Pietro的…old man"青年握着男人的腰开始奋力进出，男人充满情欲的尖叫越来越大声，直到男人因承受不住过多的欲望而昏了过去，青年由后抱紧了男人"Old man don't forget me."  
"Please"青年无声的说

-end-


End file.
